Reckless Rieko and the Konoha Prodigies
by whalehellothere
Summary: Prodigies of Konoha, made up of the children of Konoha 12, is a group named by the residents of Konohagakure. Each member of this group are highly trained, skilled ninja inheriting abilities from their parents. As these children grow, they soon realize being a ninja means trouble on every corner. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just something from the depths of my mind.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just a few thoughts conjured through the depths of my mind and voila, a fanfiction.**

**A/N: I've wanted to make a Naruto Fanfic since.. forever! So, here is the outcome.. lol. A lot of these characters are OOC, fair warning. **

* * *

**10 years ago.**

The 19 year old Uzumaki Naruto and his girlfriend, the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata strutted down the road, greeting the villagers they passed. His hand wrapped around the petite girl's body, smiling down at her as they walked. "Hinata-chan, Ichiraku Ramen? On me, of course." Hinata nodded as his face brightened. They rushed to the ramen stand, finding the place filled with their old comrades, members of the elite Konoha 12, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. What are you two doing here?"

"I haven't heard from you in forever and that's how you greet me?" Sakura accused, clutching onto Sasuke's hand, while using her other hand to threaten Naruto.

"Hey, loser." Sasuke teased his best friend, patting the seat next to him. Naruto escorted Hinata to a seat next to Sakura, then took a seat himself. It was awfully quiet in Konoha lately, no infiltrators from other villages, the village hidden in the Leaves was in peace.

"Aw Sakura-chan!" Hinata cooed, obviously not as shy as she used to be. "How many months?" Sakura's face flushed and Sasuke's face turned a bright pink. Naruto glaced at his girlfriend confused, Hinata pointed to the pink haired beauty's stomach. Naruto's jaw dropped, now noticing a small bump. "Woah, Sakura-chan.. I think you ate a little too much this morning."

Sakura turned red with anger, Sasuke smirked at his comment obviously amused. Hinata hit herself in the face with her palm. "She's pregnant, Naruto-kun."

"To answer your question, Hinata-chan, I'm two months pregnant." answered Sakura, ignoring Naruto's presence altogether.

"Woah! Sasuke-kun, you sly dog, you!" Naruto laughed, nudging his shoulder. Hinata smiled, watching as four silouhettes appeared behind them.

"Long time no see, eh, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, Billboard Brow." A familiar blonde's voice rang. There, Yamanako Ino and her boyfriend of two years, Nara Shikamaru leaned against the Ramen stand's pillar. Naruto smiled, "Shikamaru-kun! Ino-chan! Haven't seen you guys in forever! How've you been?"

Hinata gasped lightly, covering her mouth from giggles. "You're pregnant too, Ino?" Naruto's jaw dropped lower than it did when he found out about Sakura's conception. Even Shikamaru has a kid and he didn't. Now he was jealous, looking over to his blue haired, pale eyed girlfriend wondering about his thoughts. Hinata returned the glance, smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, a months to be exact, Kiba's girlfriend's also 2 months. Shino's girlfriend is 4 months, Choji's girlfriend's 3 months. Lee's quote lover unquote is 5 months, and Tenten is also 5 months." Ino smirked, happily. Shikamaru smiled lightly, looking down at the four eating. His stomach was growling, watching Naruto slurp the ramen up.

"We gotta head off to meet Choji and Kiba, but see you around, okay?" Shikamaru's question sounded more of a statement. They turned away, hand in hand but the blonde turned back around. "Oh yeah. Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, Ino pig?" Sakura looked up from her bowl of ramen to find her best friend with a big smile. "I want you to be my kid's godmother, got it?"

"Got it." Sakura smiled. "Same with you."

"Everyone's going to have a child soon," Hinata whispered lightly, clutching onto Naruto's arm. "Do you want one?" She snuggled into Naruto's arm, burying her face from it's redness. He smiled, leaning in near his girlfriend's ear, whispering into it. "I'm sure it's not too late." Hinata looked up to his wolfish grin, with a light chuckle caught in her throat. Naruto smiled, intertwining her hands into his, leading her to his apartment

* * *

Choji and his girlfriend Karin sat at a table next to Kiba and Shino, who looked bored staring at the cooing couple. Shikamaru and Ino walked into the tea shop, Kiba sighed in relief. "Finally! I don't think I could've handled anymore of this." Kiba announced, moving his hands motioning to the two kissing. Shino grunted, looking far out the window.

"Sorry we're late, we ran into Naruto and Sasuke and thought it'd be rather rude to not say hello." Ino chuckled, as Shino's interest in the conversation had risen to a peak. Ino sat down to Shikamaru's right, carefully planting her bottom on the wooden bench. "Really? How are they? Haven't heard from them in a couple of weeks." Shino added, sipping his tea. Choji smiled, "We should all get together sometime, like a reunion!"

"Maybe after everyone's not handicapped," Shikamaru joked, Ino looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"Oh yeah, Ino! You're with a kid, it totally slipped my mind." Kiba laughed as Akamaru barked something in response, making Kiba laugh even harder. "Shut up, Kiba." The blonde growled, Kiba covered his mouth with his hand. Choji and Karin looked at each other, and shrugged, sipping their tea.

"Tenten and Mei are due in a couple of months," Shino spoke in a low tone.

"I feel old," Kiba mocked distress, clutching his heart playfully. "Because you are," Shikamaru uttered under his breath.

* * *

"So, how've you guys been, it's been a couple of weeks since we last sat down and chatted. How was the mission?" Choji broke the comfortable silence that eased on them.

Tenten smiled at her two former teammates sparring under the tree she was resting on. Her boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji and her best friend, Rock Lee were in intense training mode. Mei sat next to her rubbing her swollen stomach, "It hurts, sometimes." Tenten nodded, looking down at her own stomach. To think there was a human being inside of her. A living, breathing person.

"My beautiful flower, Mei-chan, are you all right?" Rock Lee called, holding Neji off to ask if his mistress was in pain. Mei nodded, reaching for the teacup in front if her. Tenten watched her boyfriend closely, admiring every one of his moves. Neji glided across the grass, swiftly.

"It has been forever since we last sparred, Neji-kun." Lee began, tears forming in his eyes."You have grown stronger, but I will become stronger than you. With all the power of my yo-" He was interrupted by Neji's deep voice.

"With the power of your youth, you strive to beat me at least once in your life. So you feel accomplished," Neji smirked, with a playful tone in his voice. "I'm aware, Lee. One day, you might be able to beat me."

Tenten smiled as Lee's eyes began to leak with his tears, with one of his bandaged hands clenched in the air. "Thank you, Neji-kun. You are so kind!"

"I think that's enough for today, Lee. We'll continue this some other time." Neji smiled lightly at the man in the green jumpsuit.

"Hey, Neji-kun, is it true that Hinata and Naruto returned from their mission with success?" Tenten called, as his pale eyes looked up to the Weapon Mistress. He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yes, Lady Hinata returned home safely."

"That's great."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **9 months have passed, almost each of supporting characters and main protagonist have been born, with one more on the way. Important questions begin to rise. Why has Ino gone AWOL? Where the hell is Sasuke? And why can't Naruto feel his hand? Tune in to the next chapter to find out.


End file.
